This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-029818, filed Feb. 8, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an electronic camera to obtain electric image data by imaging a subject image, and especially, to an electronic camera which comprises a print mechanism.
Recently, an electronic camera (digital still camera) able to image a subject image by the CCD imaging element etc., and to memorize the obtained image data to record mediums such as compact flash (CF) and Smart Media (SSFDC) has been put to practical use. It is expected that the use of such electronic cameras will spread more and more in the future because of their small size, lightness, and in addition, the ability to rewrite image data.
By the way, a so-called instant camera, which prints a picture image at the same time as the picture is taken (instant photograph by diffusion transfer method, and Polaroid method, etc.), has been put to practical use. In an electronic camera, a camera which enables the printout immediately after taking a picture is variously proposed by providing the print mechanism in the camera itself.
However, an electronic camera which comprises the print mechanism has the following disadvantages. A big current is required for the print operation and the picture taking operation. When the picture taking operation is performed during printing, the peak value of the power dissipation becomes large. When the peak value of the power dissipation becomes large, a usable period of the camera battery becomes short. In addition, since the small size is one of the desirable features of an electronic camera, and there is a limitation in the built-in battery size, it is preferable to avoid enlarging the peak value of the power dissipation.
Moreover, when the power dissipation exceeds the power peak value of the battery during printing, an irregular print may occur, the print may be interrupted, and, in the worst case, the print may fail. Especially, when the print mechanism is accompanied by the chemical treatment such as the diffusion transfer method and Polaroid method, the sheet becomes useless when the print processing is interrupted.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electronic camera which can extend battery life by buffering peak power dissipation, and can prevent print failures in an electronic camera which comprises print mechanism to print out a picture image taken.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the present invention adopts the following configurations.
A first electronic camera according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: an electronic imaging section which performs photoelectric conversion of the subject image and generates an electrical image information; a printer to print an image of the image information obtained by the electronic imaging section on a printing paper; and a picture taking controller to control picture taking by the electronic imaging section, such that when a print operation by the printer is performed, the picture taking controller prohibits a picture taking operation.
According to the first electronic camera of the present invention, since the picture taking operation is prohibited when the print is performed, print operation requiring large power dissipation and the picture taking operation are not simultaneously performed. Therefore, since the peak value of the power dissipation can be suppressed, lengthening the usable period of the battery becomes possible. Since the print operation and the picture taking operation are not simultaneously performed, it becomes possible to avoid exceeding the power peak value of the battery during printing, and to prevent the occurrence of an irregular print and print interruption. This is especially valid for the print method in which the print fails when the print processing is interrupted like the diffusion transfer method.
A second electronic camera according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: an electronic imaging section which performs photoelectric conversion of the subject image and generates an electrical image information; a printer to print an image of the image information obtained by the electronic imaging section on a printing paper; a flash luminescence section to irradiate a flash luminescence light to a subject; and a flash controller to control a charge to a flash capacitor for a flash luminescence by the flash luminescence section, such that when a print operation by the printer is performed, the flash controller prohibits a charge operation to the flash capacitor.
According to the second electronic camera of the present invention, since the flash charge operation is prohibited when the print is performed, the print operation requiring large power dissipation and the flash charge operation are not simultaneously performed. With this configuration, it is possible to suppress the peak value of the power dissipation, to lengthen the usable period of the battery, and to prevent the occurrence of an irregular print and print interruption.
A third electronic camera according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: an electronic imaging section which performs photoelectric conversion of the subject image and generates an electrical image information; a printer to print an image of the image information obtained by the electronic imaging section on a printing paper; a lock section having a locked state for locking a battery cover and/or a DC plug into a DC lack: and a controller to place the locking section in the locked state when a print operation by the printer is performed.
According to the present invention, since the power supply and the power supply plug are prohibited from being removed from the main body of the camera when the print is performed, print interruption can be prevented.
A fourth electronic camera, which is driven by a battery, according to the present invention is characterized by comprising: an imaging section which converts a subject image into image data; a print section which prints the converted image data in a predetermined print form; and a sequence controller which prohibits an operation of at least one of the imaging section and a flash charge section, when the print section is operated. In this case, it is desirable that the print section include a print mechanism which uses a photosensitive paper and performs a chemical treatment, and that the print section further include a print mechanism which outputs a positive image. According to the fourth electronic camera, advantages according to first and second electronic cameras and an advantage according to the third electronic camera can be achieved.
The present invention may include one or more of the following features.
(1) In the third and fourth electronic cameras, the lock means couples a part of a lock plate with a part of the battery cover and prevents the battery cover from being opened and shut.
(2) In the third and fourth electronic cameras, the lock means inserts a projection into a trench provided in a DC plug and prevents the DC plug from being removed from the camera.
(3) In the first to third electronic cameras, the printer has a luminescence section to expose a photosensitive sheet based on the image information obtained by the electronic imaging section, and a transportation section to transport the photosensitive sheet.
(4) When the printer is performing printing, at least two controls of the operation controls of above-mentioned picture taking prohibition control, charge prohibition control, and lock section are performed at the same time.
According to the present invention, in the configuration which comprises the print mechanism to print out the image after taking a picture, since the picture taking operation, the flash charge operation, and the power supply ejection operation, etc. are prohibited during printing, the usable period of the battery can be extended by buffering the peak value of the power dissipation, and print failure can be prevented.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.